Boat hulls have historically been made of many different types of material such as aluminum, steel or wood. Another common material used in the manufacture of boat hulls is a laminate material made of fiberglass-reinforced resin.
Open face molds are frequently used to manufacture fiberglass hulls. To make a hull with an open face mold, a layer of gel coat is frequently first applied to the mold. Next, a barrier layer is often applied to the gel coat. Finally a layer of fiberglass-reinforced resin is applied to the barrier layer. When the hull is removed from the mold, the gel coat provides a smooth, aesthetically pleasing outer surface of the hull. The barrier layer prevents the fiberglass from printing or pressing through the gel coat. The fiberglass provides the hull with structural rigidity. Additional rigidity is typically provided to the hull by stringer and flooring structures that are subsequently mounted within the hull.
Conventional techniques for manufacturing fiberglass boats involve a number of separate, time consuming process steps. What is needed is a more efficient process for manufacturing boats made of fibrous reinforcement material.